


Disneyland

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Portuguese, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Então o que você pediu ?” ele pergunta.“Você não sabe que se você conta não se torna realidade ?”





	Disneyland

Disneyland é um destino bem clichê para férias. Também é um que Jeff Winger nunca realmente tinha ido durante a infância, ou adolescência ou vida adulta (a verdade era que ele nunca tinha ido pra lugar nenhum, mas isso ainda era um segredo). E ele provavelmente não estaria lá se Annie não tivesse chamado ele para ir (a verdade é que ele teria dito sim para qualquer lugar que ela o chamasse para ir, apenas para vê-la de novo, e ele tem certeza que isso não é um segredo pra ninguém, especialmente não para ela, apesar dele nunca ter dito em voz alta). 

Eles andam lado a lado entre os brinquedos e atores fingindo ser personagens de filmes que ela amava, e a antiga insegurança que talvez ela fosse jovem para ele volta enquanto que a situação parecia tão ridícula quanto Pierce e suas esposas golpistas do báu aos olhos de terceiros. 

Eles param na ponte dos desejos e jogam moedas ao mesmo tempo. 

“Então o que você pediu ?” ele pergunta. 

“Você não sabe que se você conta não se torna realidade ?” 

Na reflexo da água ele vê os dois juntos e ele acha que ele não parece como se ele fosse o pai dela, ou o tio esquisito dela. Eles pareciam como um casal apaixonado, e ele tem certeza que isso é o que eles são, ele não a beijou de novo ainda, apesar do pensamento da ação estar na sua mente desde o momento em que eles se abraçaram no aeroporto em Orlando, e na viagem inteira do Colorado para lá, e frequentemente desde o momento que ela partiu. 

Ele a beija agora, e ele pode senti-la começando a sorrir contra a boca dele. E quando eles saem da ponte a mão dele está segurando a dela. 

“Eu acho que eu posso te contar agora”

“E a parte de não se tornar realidade se você contar ?”

“Meio que já se tornou, eu sempre quis andar de mãos dadas com alguém que eu amo na Disneyland. Foi isso que eu pedi” 

Dessa vez é ela que o beija. Ele não conta para ela que o desejo dele também já se tornou realidade. Mas ele tem quase certeza que ela já sabe. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
